


Just Like You Imagined?

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Prompt fill: The hamada bros are getting ready for church but there's only one shower
Relationships: Hidashi - Relationship, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, Sin Corps, only brothers (until they weren't)





	Just Like You Imagined?

**Author's Note:**

> Reached out on Instagram for hidashi prompts and was not disappointed. This is actually one of two fics I'm doing for the same prompt because I couldn't decide which way to take it and ended up doing both. Hopefully the other one will be up in a few hours

"You want us to WHAT NOW?!" Hiro nearly choked as he stared in disbelief at his Aunt Cass. 

"Shower with your brother," Cass said, sounding exasperated. Tadashi made an uncomfortable noise beside Hiro and tugged at the collar of his red pajama shirt. 

Cass sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter, already dressed in her fancy "out" clothes. "Look, I know it's not ideal, but there's only one shower besides mine, which you _can't_ use, not after last time... But you two smell to high heaven, and we need to leave in the next half an hour. There's no time for you to shower separately!"

"I am _not_ showering with him!" Hiro crossed his arms and glared at the floor, his cheeks flushed. "Why are we going to church in the first place? We've never gone before. This is a science family!" 

"Hiro, you know how much Monica means to me!" Cass said in a pleading tone, referring to her best friend who'd invited them to her church's Sunday morning service and luncheon. "And she came to your school fair... thing." 

Hiro raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "The unveiling of my perpetual motion generator for the whole campus." 

"What Hiro's trying, tactlessly, to say," Tadashi interjected, stepping forwards, "is that we're brothers. We're not supposed to shower together." 

"Monica's boys do all the time!" Cass pressed. 

"Monica's boys are 8 and 5," Hiro countered. 

"Oh, come on! You share a bedroom, you're both boys. It's nothing you've never seen before. Please, Hiro, Tadashi. This is important to me. Just this once. How long is a shower, fifteen minutes?"

"If you're a girl," Hiro muttered under his breath, but Tadashi placed a hand on his shoulder and looked Hiro in the eye, then nodded once. Hiro's resolve broke. His shoulders slumped with defeat. "Fiiiinnneee," he groaned out. "Just this once."

"Oh! Thank you!" Cass clasped her hands together and beamed at them. "I'd hug you, but, well... You need a shower. Hurry up, now! Tight schedule!" 

The Hamada brothers left the kitchen to trump upstairs to their bedroom. Hiro's heart was pumping anxiously. He was trying desperately to avoid any embarrassing situations with his older brother, whom he'd recently developed a thoroughly inappropriate crush on. And he'd just landed the mother of all embarrassing situations. Unbelievable! 

Of course, the part of him that wasn't scared as hell of popping a boner when he would inevitably see Tadashi naked was excited at the chance. Hell, his ass already looked perfect just outlined by his pajama bottoms as he walked up the stairs. So full and curved... Sometimes Hiro just wanted to spread those cheeks and bury his face between them!

"Uhhhh, Hiro? Shower is this way, buddy." 

Hiro blinked and shook his head to clear it, blushing heavily. He'd stopped halfway up the staircase, caught up in his fantasy. Tadashi was at the top, staring down at him curiously. 

"S-sorry!" Hiro yipped. "I'm coming! I m-mean, coming up, heh..." He quickly ascended the rest of the stairs and entered his and Tadashi's room. Hiro's side was always a cluttered, disorganized mess of random clothes, spare parts, and sweets wrappers strewn everywhere, but Tadashi's was so neat that Wasabi would have been proud. 

"You okay, Hiro? You've been acting pretty weird."

"Aren't I always?" Hiro countered. 

Tadashi chuckled and nodded. "Hehe, yeah, I guess you're right. Still, there's no need to be so flustered. Like Aunt Cass said, it's nothing we've never seen before." Tadashi stretched his arms over his head and started pulling off his pajama shirt. 

Hiro's breath caught and he felt a strong urge to stare at his brother's bare skin. He'd learned his lesson, though, and hurried out of the doorway to start stripping himself. He tried to regulate his breathing, to think of other things, anything to avoid getting a boner. But it was impossible! He was already horny from the staircase, and he wanted this desperately! 

And Tadashi's body was nothing if not tantalizing. Hiro could see sharp hip bones curving down towards hell, a glorious treasure trail leading to temptation... Hiro had stolen many a glance before, but never anything like this!

Tadashi dropped his pajama shirt into a dirty clothes hamper, and Hiro got to see his bare chest. He wasn't ripped as most people seemed to think. There was no six-pack, no bulging pecs. But Tadashi was still a damn knockout in Hiro's mind. He still had a toned form, lightly tanned... And he could easily pin someone down. 

"Hiro, come on, we've got to hurry, Aunt Cass is expecting us downstairs in half an hour," Tadashi called over his shoulder. 

And then he dropped his pants, all but ensuring Hiro kept standing there like an idiot, staring. He'd been right on the staircase. Tadashi's butt was _perfect!_ Hiro wanted more than anything to play with those cheeks. They looked so full and fluffy. But his brother's dick drew Hiro's eyes away from his rear. Even soft it looked thick. It was much larger than Hiro's own, though they had a matching messy black bush. Well, nearly matching. Hiro's was thinner, shorter, and more sparse. But he was several years younger, after all. 

And **fuck** , his foreskin! 'Dashi's head was completely hidden by it. Hiro longed to stroke his brother off so he could watch the foreskin slide back and forth over his head, making it slick. He wanted to see how far back inside it he could put his tongue or his fingers! He could only get his fingers halfway down to the first knuckle inside his own wrapper, but Tadashi's looked so much bigger than his. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Tadashi said, catching Hiro's hungry look. 

"Was that always an option?" Hiro replied without thinking. He immediately turned beet red. Tadashi's eyes widened. 

"Jesus, Hiro... Look, I get being a horny pubescent boy, but we're related! And we're on a tight schedule." 

Hiro's head was buzzing so it took him a moment to realize what his brother meant. He'd caught on. Shit. 

_More like I let on, because I'm an idiot who couldn't think!_

Tadashi bit his lip. "Look... Why don't you take the shower? You're dirtier than me, and somewhere around here I have baby wipes and hand sanitizer. Should be enough to fool Aunt Cass. That way you can have some.... privacy." 

His meaning was clear. That way Hiro could masturbate in peace. But Hiro didn't want privacy anymore. Not now that he was horny and his brother was naked! He shook his head quickly. 

"N-no! Come on, we promised Aunt Cass!" 

"Hiro, you have an erection right now." 

_I do?_ He looked down to see a tent in his pajama bottoms. _Shit! I do! How did I not notice?_

"Look, Tadashi, I need this. Not... Not showering with you, but proving to myself that I can make it through." 

"That... Doesn't make any sense." Tadashi sighed and rolled his eyes. "But whatever. We're running late and I'm already naked. What the hell. Strip." 

Chills ran down Hiro's back at the command. How he'd longed to hear Tadashi say that to him, albeit under a different circumstance and in a different context. Still, he practically tore off his shirt and leapt out of his pants, then bounded forward to grab Tadashi's hand and drag him into their shared bathroom. 

Hiro knew Tadashi's eyes were on him, that his brother was judging him. But he was too turned on to care, and the fact that they were seeing each other naked kept him going. He could feel regret later. For now he would sin. 

Hiro's filthy, aroused mind wondered how good Tadashi would look wet, skin glistening, hair plastered down or sticking up crazy. He acted on the thought without a second one and pulled Tadashi into the shower before the water was fully warmed up. Not even the cool shock was enough to push Hiro out of his thirsty mood. 

From that point on he took a 'cat's out of the bag' outlook. Tadashi knew he was horny, could see his erection, so why fake his feelings anymore? In the first five minutes Hiro 'accidentally' dropped the soap bar twice and brushed the back of his hand over Tadashi's privates more than once. 

And it was working. Tadashi hated to admit it, but Hiro being naked, drenched, and putting everything he had on display absolutely wrecked his resolve. He was sick of his hand, and here was a willing and eager boy wanting to play with him! Before long he was going stiff as well. 

But ironically, Hiro was too busy putting on a show to notice the effect his show was having. He was tracing the bar of soap over his shoulders slowly, letting his skin there shine with bubbles for the briefest of seconds before they were rinsed away. The soap continued down over his sides and he giggled softly to himself as he felt his brother's eyes bore into him. 

"H-Hiro...."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tadashi!" Hiro spun around. "I'm hogging the soap." He stepped towards his brother, making to pass him the soap and intending to drop it a third time so he could crouch in front of Tadashi's crotch, maybe nuzzle his member on the way back up. 

But this was rendered unnecessary as their cocks rubbed together. Hiro took a shocked gasp and looked down. Tadashi was eight inches, easy, and pointing right at Hiro's stomach. The boy dropped the soap he was holding, this time for real. 

Hiro looked back up into his brother's face, eyes wide and lips forming his name silently. Tadashi groaned, then nodded decisively. "Do it." 

Hiro dropped to his knees instantly, as if his legs had given out he grabbed behind Tadashi's right knee for support and reached up to touch his big brother's package. He started by cupping the balls and hefting the whole thing a little, feeling its weight. It was so hot to the touch and much smoother than he'd anticipated. 

As Hiro touched him a shudder went through Tadashi's body. His right hand twitched forward as if to grab Hiro, but Tadashi seemed to think better of it and jerked the hand back to his side. Hiro smirked a little then reached up, taking Tadashi by the wrist, and pulled forward so his brother's fingers laced in his wet hair. Tadashi took to it well, instantly tightening his grip and making Hiro whimper out. 

"We don't have much time!" Tadashi panted. Hiro took his meaning and stopped messing around. Foreplay could be for next time. Right now they needed to cum. 

The younger Hamada moved his grip to Tadashi's shaft. He directed the cock into his face and started to jerk it off slowly. He allowed himself a moment of self-indulgence by watching the foreskin slip back and forth almost hypnotically over Tadashi's head. The older boy groaned deeply and tilted his head back into the hot shower stream. 

"Holy crap, that feels good! It's so much better when it's not me, and your hands are the p-perfect size! But... I'm so sick of hands making me cum. Mine, yours, it doesn't matter. I need some change. D-do it, Hiro! We both know you want to." 

Hiro couldn't believe this was real! He shifted his grip to the base of 'Dashi's shaft and did as he was instructed, what he longed to do. He took his older brother into his mouth. 

It was just like he had always imagined. No... it was better! Far better. In his imagination he could only picture the feelings as the closet approximation he had in his limited youthful experience. Sucking on phallic objects with his eyes closed and picturing that they were his brother while he touched himself. But here and now he _actually_ had 'Dashi's dick in his mouth! It was hot and wet, and even though the shower was beginning to wash it away he could **smell** Tadashi's musk! Yet another factor that had been missing from his daydreams and wet dreams. 

And, holy crap, he loved that smell! Normally he wouldn't care for it but in this context it was a damn aphrodisiac. And it was slipping away as hot, steaming water poured over them both. In a childish but productive effort to stay with it, to get closer, Hiro edged forward and took more of Tadashi in his mouth, lips working back towards his brother's pubes. He reached around with his free hand to grab hold of one of Tadashi's butt cheeks for purchase and marveled at how it felt in his hand. 

"Ohhhh God, Hiro!" Tadashi grabbed his brother's hair tightly to keep from shaking and pleasure coursed through him. Hiro hummed a little, enjoying the insistent tugging, and started going to town with his tongue. 

Tadashi already wasn't holding back. He didn't want to run late and risk making Cass suspicious. But Hiro was _really_ good at this. He was almost worried about cumming in an embarrassingly short amount of time, but it felt too good to let him linger on any potential imaginary negatives. 

Then Hiro started bobbing his head. He took half the shaft down his throat on the first go and didn't bat an eye when he rose back up the length and slid back down a second time. 

Carefully, so as not to slip, Tadashi lifted a foot and stretched his leg forward a little. His toes came in contact with Hiro's hard-on and the younger boy shivered with appreciation. Tadashi continued pressing forward so his full foot began to rub against his brother's length. 

_I can't believe how easy it was for him to win my over! Hiro, my little brother, is sucking me off! I know it's been frustrating having to use my hand for such a long time, but was I really this desperate for more?!_

But Tadashi really couldn't complain. Hiro was amazing! If he didn't know any better, he'd say Hiro had definitely done this before. The way he balanced laps from his tongue over sensitive areas with the bobs of his head was, dare he think it, masterful. 

And he finally got his chance to push his tongue up inside his brother's foreskin. It went pretty deep. Well, deeper than his own, that was for sure. And that last experiment, Hiro's tongue sliding under the hypersensitive cock head right at its most receptive spot, triggered it for Tadashi. 

"Yessssss! H-Hiro! Oh... My... Michio!!!!" His grip tightened dramatically, making it sting as Hiro's hair was pulled. Tadashi covered his mouth and howled. His seed erupted forth onto Hiro's tongue, all hot and tasty and the perfect consistency. 

Hiro swallowed on instinct, coating his throat with the stuff. Tadashi's cock was twitching rhythmically between the boy's lips and with every couple of twitches more cum spilled into Hiro's mouth. 

"You taste a lot better than I do!" Hiro exclaimed when he surfaced at last, wiping his mouth despite being under the shower spray. Tadashi shakily released Hiro's hair and breathed deeply, trying to recover and regain his energy. 

"I can't believe that just happened!" He mumbled. 

"I can't either!" Hiro beamed up at his brother while Tadashi withdrew his foot from Hiro's crotch. "I've wanted that for a while but never thought it would come true!" He licked his lips as if unconsciously trying to track down more of Tadashi's cum. 

Tadashi offered Hiro a hand and helped the boy to his feet. "We should get dressed... The shower rinsed us pretty well, if we put on extra deodorant I don't think Aunt Cass will notice." He glanced down at Hiro's hard-on. "Sorry I couldn't... You know... Help you out too. We can't be late."

Hiro smirked and waved a dismissive hand before turning to cut off the water. "It's fine, 'Dashi. I'll just make a trip to the bathroom during the service and take care of myself. You've given me plenty of material to help get off." 

Tadashi raised an eyebrow and pulled the shower curtain open. "You're going to masturbate in church?" He asked as they stepped out together and made for the towel bar. "To the thought of your older brother?" 

Hiro shrugged as he began to dry himself off, his boner in full flaunted view. "Why not? It seems kinda hot." 

Tadashi shook his head but smiled along with Hiro. "Unbelievable. Have fun going to hell," he teased, grabbing a towel for himself. 

"Shut up!" Hiro giggled. "First, there is no hell, and second even if there was, you just came in my mouth, so we'd be going together. And that would just make hell more fun!" 

"Well that statement settles it," Tadashi snorted. "If there's a hell then we're definitely going!" 

Hiro tossed his towel back on the rack and made for the hair dryer. "We're going in circles now, 'Dashi. Though I was already going to hell for being gay. God doesn't seem to care about incest."

"Fair point, but it was premarital sex," Tadashi countered. 

"Are you implying we'll end up married someday?" Hiro wiggled his eyebrows at Tadashi in the bathroom mirror. Tadashi laughed and joined him at the sink, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

"We'll see," he kissed the top of Hiro's head as the boy plugged in the hair dryer. "But right now we've gotta hurry up and get to church."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!
> 
> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Work Title Inspiration- Just Like You Imagined by Nine Inch Nails


End file.
